Eternity
by Cupcake2261
Summary: The Cullens didn't return. Bella was changed. Now a 100 years later, they stumble across each other. How will the Autobots react? R&R! AH.
1. Chapter 1

**Hii so yeah I will be starting a new crossover story. I just couldn't find any creativity in writting Beyond the Horizon since after Edward's discovery everything will be repeated so there was no use so I figured why not create a story in which the cullens don't return but bella changes? So here I am with a new story which I hope I can complete. This will be a twilight/ transformers crossover. IF i have enough time I might start a Iron Man/ Twilight/ Avengers crossover :)**

**This is set after New Moon and Dark of the moon.**

**Enjoy and R&R! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight or Transformers series, characters or stories.**

* * *

**BELLA POV**

I stood frozen in the darkening room as i stared out of the window. The sun was dipping behind the horizon as the sky streaked with crimson and gold, clouds rolling in as night fell. I stared at the waves as they crashed against the rocks. My face showed no emotion but my mind was racing as memories replayed in my head. I thought about my life, the things I wanted back in my life. Life was meaningless without _him_, even eternity. I never dreamed of this eternal existence without his presence. My existence is meaningless in this world. I have no aim, no hope. I didn't know how long I stood here frozen. The hole in my dead heart only expanded and the pain increased by every passing minute. The way the lonely days kept turning into lonely nights.

I took a deep breath and i slowly clenched my fists as I blinked and fell back into reality. It hurts so much. I still remember that day in the meadow. The day I was changed, I remembered how Victoria's black eyes gazed at me hungrily and for once I didn't run. I stood still. A smile slowly crept on my face. I was ready for death but instead she gave me eternity. I frowned. I remembered how her sharp white teeth felt against my fragile skin and how the burning felt. It was a painful experience it was then I understood why Edward didn't want to inflict this pain on me. I promised myself I wouldn't turn into a monster and luckily I didn't. Humans were safe.

After a whole year of control and practice I went back to Sam and the Autobots. My past, present and my future. I tried to forget him by going back to my past. They accepted me with open arms and I was glad but I was still dead. I didn't hunt, nor did I talk or walk, I just sat there in one corner with my arms wrapped around my knees. The autobots used to force me to hunt and then I went back to my regular dead self until Sam and Carly were attacked. Sam was attacked in the war between the Decepticons while he was rescuing Carly. I remembered how Sam and Carly's body lay motionless on the bed as their heart beat faltered. I had no choice but to save them as Bumbleebee begged me that day to save his best friend. I hesitantly obeyed their requests. I was afraid of what will the outcome be. Will they hate me for the misery I inflicted upon them? or will they thank me? I stood beside their beds motionless for 3 days as I patiently waited for their awakening and when they did, they thanked me. They found happiness within each other. I was relieved and now we live in peace with the autobots. I manged to stay alive. I showed emotion but they knew I was still dead and emotionless inside but they tried nonetheless.

Sideswipe was appointed as my guardian and I felt more happy as I had a friend by my side. He tried to keep me happy but he knew the truth. I would never be the same. Every now and then I would take a break and just go to some new country and just stand there as I thought. Killing myself was a option but I couldn't do that to my family. I decided to stay in this small shell I've created. I will stay forever in this place. It somehow gave me peace. Never ending; never moving forward.

I turned away from the window and slowly walked towards the door and walked out of the house and towards the beach.

I heard a car horn and I turned around as I looked at the silver Chevrolet beside me.

"Ready to go?" Swipe asked in a calm voice. I could clearly hear the excitement flowing in his voice. A small smile crept on my face and i nodded and the car door opened. I walked forward and stepped inside the car and the door closed beside me. We were finally leaving England and we were going back to Forks. at first it was a lot to taken in and i came here and stayed for 3 months as I thought over their options. It's been over a 100 years, they must be somewhere around the world. They would never step in Forks knowing my presence could be there but little did they know. I hesitantly managed to mumble a yes.

I'm going back to the place I wanted to stay away from._ Edward Cullen._

* * *

**So what do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight or Transformers series, characters or stories.**

**BELLA POV**

"High school? Are you serious?" I asked in an incredulous voice. It had been a week since my arrival in Forks. Carly's golden eyes were twinkling with excitement. Carly grinned at me. "It's been 40 years Bella, I really want to go to school again with you." She pointed in a soft voice.

I sighed. True it had been a long time but high school meant teenagers and boys and humans. I was positive that I could control my thirst around humans and maybe it was time I start acting human. I looked at Carly with narrowed eyes as I thought over her request. I took a deep breath and slowly nodded. Carly's grin got wider as she walked forward and tightly embraced me in a hug. "Thank you." She whispered. I smiled and hugged her back.

After a few moments she pulled back and grabbed Sam's hand. "We go to school tomorrow, don't worry I arranged everything fro us from before" She smiled before walking upstairs. I sighed. I decided to go upstairs to my bedroom and I fell on the bed. I was lying on a rumpled sheet. I looked around the room. The room was a dark blue color. I closed my eyes and my fingers tightly gripped the sheets. it reminded me so much of him. His sweet words. If I could cry i would have been crying now. My lips trembled and I shook my head as i closed my eyes and invited sleep that would never come.

My throat was dry and it slightly burned. I would need to hunt soon. I got up and walked towards the closet grabbing a pair of comfortable pair of jeans and a shirt. I quickly changed and pulled my hair into a ponytail my bangs falling in front of my face.

I went downstairs and strode towards the door. "I'm going hunting." I mumbled as I walked out. I took a deep breath and ran deeper in the words. I smiled as I felt the wind brushing my skin. I let out a giggle as I ran faster in the forest.

I listened to the twitter of the birds. I wasn't interested in what might be happening in the world. i could never be happy again and this eternal pain would never come to an end.

After my hunt I went back to the house and cleaned up and went back to bed.

* * *

I looked up at the sky which was filled with grey clouds. It was time. I slowly sat up and got out of the bed and I quickly made my bed and the next second i heard two knocks o my door. Carly. I took a deep breath and manged to put a smile on my face before opening the door. I looked up to see Carly's beautiful face.

_Beauty._ It was meaningless to me now. I remembered those blurry memories when I used to argue to Edward about me becoming a vampire. I wanted to gain this inhuman beauty so I could finally look I like I was made for Edward but now that he was gone, there is no need for this beauty.

Carly swiftly walked in my room and darted toward my closet and started searching for some appropriate clothes for school. After 2 minutes she came out with a pair of 5 inch heel Black Crisscross Stiletto Sandals Black stilettos with black denim skinny jeans and a grey British Flag Muscle Tee shirt and a black mustache necklace with silver hoop earrings and a silver bracelet. I looked at the outfit and looked at Carly's pouty face.

"Alright alright" I grabbed the clothes and went to the bathroom to get ready for the day. I quickly took a shower and brushed my teeth and changed into my clothes and stepped out of the bathroom and looked and sat down in front of the dressing table knowing Carly would want to apply makeup. I sighed and she started with my makeup.

After 30 minutes I opened my eyes and looked at the finished look. Carly applied some bronze colored eye shadow giving me the smokey eye look with a winged style eyeliner and mascara. My hair was slightly curled and wavy and I smiled at Carly.

Carly was the most beautiful person I had ever seen after Rosalie even if she was human. After a transformation her beauty was enhanced to a new level and I think that she is more beautiful than Rosalie in many ways and she was my best friend. She smiled back and left the room and i grabbed my book bag and went downstairs and walked towards the garage.

"I'm taking Swipe to school" I said as I walked towards my silver Chevrolet Corvette Carly and Sam walked toward he Chevrolet Camaro hand in hand and Sam grinned at me. "Bells I hate to say this but you look super hot" I chuckled and Carly shot him a glare. I gave them one last smile before opening the car door and stepping in.

"Ready for school?" Swipe's voice came from the radio. I sighed. "Lets go" I lightly gripped the steering wheel as we drove out of the garage and we went raced full speed to school. Bee passed by in full speed and I heard Sam's laugh through the radio. "You are so losing cousin." He chuckled.

I smirked and gripped the steering wheel. "Swipe, I think it's time to show them how we really race" I heard Swipe's chuckle and the engine purred as I stepped on the accelerator and we went at 200 mph and wee passed Bee. 'Who's the loser now?" I laughed I could almost hear Sam's growl and Swipe started playing some Rap song as we raced. "Show off" I muttered. We were almost near school.

After one more turn we saw the Fork's high school It's didn't change much. They added a few more blocks and the landscaping was improved but besides that it was still the same. Swipe took a turn and parked perfectly and beside me Bee pulled over. I quickly got out and i heard the low gasps and whispers of people. i smirked at Sam who growled at me in response. I laughed "Do not under estimate my guardian" I smiled and we walked to the office. i motioned for Sam to step forward and I smiled at the lady. She gasped and her heart beat quickened and Sam flashed her a dazzling smile.

"Hi, we're new here and I was wondering if we could get our schedules" He said in a husky voice. The woman was almost going to get a heart attack. I almost choked out with laughter. Carly shot me a worried glance. She must have thought I have gone crazy. "U-uh o-okay y-yes" She breathed out as she looked down at the computer and and printed out our schedules. I smiled as I took our schedules and passed them around. We had almost every class together except Biology, Trig and Spanish. As we walked out of the office and into the hallway I let out a giggle. They looked at me with worried expressions. "Y-You should have seen her expression and hear her heartbeat Damn! She was almost about to get a heart attack, I don't know how that voice of yours affected that woman" I mumbled as I laughed. Sam shot me a glare and he walked forward and he was almost going to tackle me but I raised my hand and stopped him. "School" I mumbled in between laughs.

Carly held him back and I instantly smelled a scent. The scent was familiar, I wasn't able to describe it. I instantly walked forward and tracked the scent and Carly and Sam followed me. I looked up and froze.

His hair was bronze and messy and looked like it was styled but it had lost some of it's shine. His eyes were pure black and it had deep dark circles underneath them. He was pale like us and he was beautiful. Sharp features straight nose, full lips. I gazed into his eyes and I was mesmerized in them; dazzled. He was frozen. He looked like he was about to _cry_.

The man in front of me was none other than _Edward Cullen._


End file.
